Invincible (Final Fantasy IX)
Invincible là một chiếc airship xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy IX. Chế tạo ra bởi người Terrans, phi thuyền cổ này được sử dụng để phục vụ chiến tranh và thu phục các Eidolon. Story Theo như các ghi chép lưu lại tại tàn tích Oeilvert, chiếc Invincible đã được chế tạo nhiều lần để tạo ra mẫu hoàn hảo nhất phục vụ chiến tranh. Phiên bản cuối cùng được tạo ra bởi Garland, ông ta nhận thấy có thể biến phi thuyền này thành một loại vũ khí huỷ diệt. Phần dưới của Invincible có gắn một "con mắt" lớn, màu đỏ thẫm, có khả năng bắn ra tia năng lượng khủng khiếp, đồng thời thu phục các Eidolons. Invincible xuất hiện ngay từ đoạn FMV mở đầu game, khi Garnet lúc còn nhỏ và mẹ cô chạy trốn khỏi Madain Sari. Garland tấn công ngôi làng bởi ông ta lo sợ khả năng triệu gọi Eidolon của các summoners có thể phá hỏng kế hoạch đồng hoá hành tinh hai hành tinh Gaia và Terra. Xuyên suốt mạch truyện, Invincible còn xuất hiện thêm hai lần nữa. Sau khi Kuja chiếm được quyền điều khiển con tàu, hắn đã dùng nó tẩy não Bahamut và sai khiến Eidolon này giết nữ hoàng Brahne. Công chúa Garnet lên nắm quyền trị vì Alexandria, nhưng buổi lễ đăng quang của cô kết thúc trong thảm kịch khi Bahamut, dưới sự kiểm soát của Kuja, đã tấn công thành Alexandria. Đòn tấn công của Chúa rồng chỉ bị chặn lại bởi Alexander, Eidolon mà Garnet và Eiko Carol hợp sức triệu hồi. Kuja định sẽ lại thu phục Alexander, như cách hắn đã làm với Bahamut. Garland, giận dữ trước hành động của Kuja, đã dùng Invincible huỷ diệt luôn Alexander. Khi cả nhóm Zidane tới Bran Bal, họ nhìn thấy chiếc Invincible bay lơ lửng bên ngoài cổng vào. Nhìn thấy con thuyền, Garnet ngất đi khi nhận ra Invincible đã huỷ diệt làng của cô trong quá khứ. Cả nhóm đấu với Garland trong Pandemonium, nhưng bị xen ngang bởi Kuja. Hắn giết Garland, và trong trạng thái Trance, Kuja dùng đòn Ultima huỷ diệt Terra. Nhóm Zidane cùng với các Genome, điều khiển con tàu bay qua cổng dịch chuyển trở về Gaia, và sau đó dùng nó để vào Memoria. Số phận của phi thuyền Invincible vẫn là bí mật, bởi nó không còn được nhìn thấy lần nào nữa sau khi nhóm bạn đánh bại Necron và thoát ra khỏi Crystal World. Tetra Master *Card 083 *Nơi tìm thấy: Gilgamesh ở Daguerreo, Card Phantoms trong Memoria, tìm Chocobo Treasure tại tàn tích của Shimmering Island ở disk 4. Trivia *The Invincible bears a great resemblance to Yoshitaka Amano's conceptual artwork of the airship Enterprise from Final Fantasy IV. Its concept, however, as an airship able to travel between worlds, seems based on the Lunar Whale, also from Final Fantasy IV. *The Stellazio coin, Pisces, can be found on the airship's deck. *The Invincible has the same name as various airships from previous ''Final Fantasy'' games (The first Invincible appeared in Final Fantasy III), but looks nothing like any of the airships that share its name. Thể_loại:Airship Thể_loại:Danh sách các Airship Thể_loại:Phương tiện di chuyển Thể_loại:Phi thuyền